Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 9 - Davos I
Davos I ist das neunte Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Davos Seewert. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Salladhor Saan sich weigert, Stannis Baratheon erneut zu unterstützen, setzt er Davos auf Schwestering ab, wo ihm Lord Godric Borrell erlaubt, nach Weißwasserhafen weiterzureisen. Synopsis Salladhor Saan setzt Davos auf den Drei Schwestern ab Davos Seewert sticht mit Hilfe von Salladhor Saan von der Mauer aus mit 29 Schiffen in See. Davos soll nach Weißwasserhafen segeln, um Lord Wyman Manderly eine Botschaft von Stannis Baratheon zu überbringen. Während der gesamten Reise werden sie dann allerdings von heftigen Stürmen geplagt. Die Galeeren Oledo und Sohn der Alten Mutter zerschellen an der Küste von Skagos, der Insel der Kannibalen und Einhörner, an die nicht einmal der berühmte Pirat Roro Uhoris anzulegen gewagt hatte. Wenig später sank dann die Kogge Saathos Saan vor den Grauen Klippen. Schon jetzt beklagt sich Salladhor Saan und zürnt, dass Stannis mit Gold für seine verlorenen Schiffe bezahlen müsse. Bei einem weiteren Sturm reißt die Takelage der Reiche Ernte, sodass sie ins Schlepptau genommen werden muss. Danach erfasst sie ein weiterer Sturm kurz vor Witwenwacht, der die Reiche Ernte gegen eins der Schiffe schmettert, das sie zieht, sodass beide Schiffe untergehen. Als sie sich dem Biss nähern, beschwert sich Salladhor noch heftiger bei Davos. Dieser versucht vergeblich, ihn zu beruhigen und zu vertrösten, doch der Lyseni ist außer sich vor Wut. Er sagt, er sei bereits geduldig gewesen, als Melisandre die hölzernen Statuen der Sieben verbrannt habe, auf dem Weg zur Mauer und in Ostwacht an der See. Da wird Davos klar, dass er nicht mehr auf Salladhor Saan zählen kann. Als das Leuchtfeuer der Nachtlampe vor der Valyria auftaucht, setzt der Pirat Davos mit einem Boot ab und segelt mit den Resten seiner Flotte weiter um die Finger herum, um zu den Trittsteinen zurückzukehren. Der Pirat hätte Davos auch gerne mit in den Süden genommen, aber Davos hatte sich nach wie vor Stannis verpflichtet gefühlt. So gerät Davos auf die Drei Schwestern, indem er nach Süßeschwester rudert und in Schwestering versucht, eine Überfahrt nach Weißwasserhafen zu organisieren. Davos wird zu Lord Godric Borrell geführt Davos wird als Gefangener über eine Brücke aus schwarzem Basalt und eine Zugbrücke über einem tiefen Graben in die Burg von Lord Godric Borrell gebracht, die Wellenbrecher genannt wird und eigentlich eher ein höhlenartiger Bergfried ist. Sie finden den Lord beim Abendmahl vor in einem Saal, das nur von einem trüben Kerzenlicht erhellt wird. Der Hauptmann stellt Davos vor und erklärt, man habe ihn in der Taverne Walbauch gefangen genommen, als er versucht habe, eine Überfahrt nach Weißwasserhafen zu erkaufen. Er habe zwölf Golddrachen bei sich gehabt und ein Band mit drei Siegeln von Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein, dem Haus Baratheon und der Hand des Königs. Davos ist durchnässt, und er hat üble Laune wegen seinem bisherigen Reiseverlauf und der vielen Stürme, die er zuletzt ertragen musste. Auch jetzt wieder tobt draußen ein Gewitter. Lord Godric schaut sich das Band mit den Siegeln genauer an. Davos weiß, dass seine Lage äußerst misslich ist, und dass ein Wort des Lords genügt, um ihn ins Verlies zu stecken oder am Galgentor aufzuhängen. Lord Godric ist ein unansehnlicher großer und kräftiger Mann, und Davos bemerkt, dass er eine Art Schwimmhaut hat zwischen den drei mittleren Fingern der rechten Hand. Nachdem Lord Godric das Band und die Siegel begutachtet hat, weist er seinen Hauptmann an, Davos loszubinden und ihm seine Finger zu zeigen, womit er sich vergewissert, dass Davos tatsächlich derjenige ist, für den er sich ausgibt. Davos gibt zu erkennen, dass er zwar schon Schmuggler und Rebell gewesen sei, nie aber ein Abtrünniger, denn er diene treu seinem König Stannis, woraufhin Lord Godric klärt, dass Stannis nur für Manche ein König ist. Er erklärt, dass die meisten Ritter, die seine Insel besuchen, zunächst ihn als Lord der Insel aufsuchen und sich nicht in Schmugglerhöhlen wie dem Walbauch herumtreiben. Davos erklärt, dass er im Auftrag seines Königs auf dem Weg nach Weißwasserhafen sei, um dort Lord Wyman Manderly eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Er lügt, dass ein Sturm ihn auf die Inseln verschlagen habe. Lord Godric erklärt, dass bevor die Andalen auf den Drei Schwestern erschienen, ihnen die Stürme heilig gewesen seien: Ihre alten Götter waren die Herrin der Wellen und der Herr des Himmels. Jeder Sturm war der Legende nach eine Ausgeburt ihres Liebesaktes. Lord Godric beschwert sich darüber, dass die Könige sich nie besonders um die Schwestern gekümmert hätten, weil sie klein und arm seien, und nun habe ein Sturm Davos zu ihnen gebracht. Lord Godric weist den Hauptmann an, Davos bei ihm zu lassen und Stillschweigen über seine Ankunft zu bewahren. Der Hauptmann gehorcht und verlässt den Raum. Davos verspricht Lord Godric eine reiche Belohnung, falls er ihn nach Weißwasserhafen bringen lässt. Der Lord wägt ab und sagt, er könne ihn auch einfach in ein Verlies sperren. Davos fürchtet sich, denn er weiß, dass die Drei Schwestern recht eigenwillig sind und die Arryns hier nur formal herrschen. Lord Godric erklärt, dass Lord Triston Sunderland, der Lehnsherr von Lord Godric, erwarten würde, dass er ihm Davos ausliefert. Die Borrells halten Süßeschwester als Lehen von Haus Sunderland, so wie Haus Langdorf die Insel Langeschwester und Haus Flut Kleineschwester. Borrell erklärt, dass Lord Triston Davos für Gold an Cersei Lennister verkaufen würde, denn er brauche jeden Golddrachen, da all seine sieben Söhne Ritter werden wollen. Bei der Erwähnung der sieben Söhne muss Davos an seine eigenen Söhne denken, die teilweise bereits tot sind. Davos erwähnt, dass Lord Sunderland ihn dann aber eigentlich an seine Lehnsherrin Lysa Arryn übergeben müsste, denn er vermutet, dass er bei ihr größere Chancen hat als bei den Lennisters, da Lady Lysa die Tante von Robb Stark war. Godric erwidert, dass Lady Lysa tot sei, ermordet von einem Sänger, und dass Kleinfinger jetzt im Grünen Tal herrsche. Lord Godric fragt Davos eindringlich, wohin die Piraten gesegelt seien, die Lord Flut und die Flints von Witwenwacht aus gesehen haben. Davos sagt, dass er auf See sei und behauptet, dass Stannis ihn nach Süden geschickt habe, um Königin Cersei Lennister zu ärgern. Er hat sich fest vorgenommen, dass die Welt nicht von ihm erfahren würde, dass sich Salladhor Saan von Stannis abgewandt hat. Lord Godric überlegt, dass er noch nie eine Hand des Königs in seiner Burg beherbergen durfte und fragt sich, ob Stannis Lösegeld für Davos bezahlen würde, aber der ist sich nicht einmal selbst sicher. Er sagt ihm, dass er Stannis in der Schwarzen Festung finden könne, woraufhin Lord Godric fragt, ob auch Tyrion Lennister dort sei. Davos versteht die Frage nicht, woraufhin Lord Godric ihm erklärt, dass Tyrion die Flucht gelungen sei, nachdem er seinen eigenen Vater angeblich mit bloßen Händen in Stücke gerissen habe. Cersei habe eine hohe Belohnung auf ihn ausgesetzt. Davos kann kaum glauben, was er da hört, denn das ändert seiner Meinung nach alles. Währenddessen erzählt Godric, dass die Bewohner der Drei Schwestern vor der Invasion der Andalen Kleinwüchsige als Opfer ins Meer geworfen hätten, bis die Septone es ihnen verboten haben. Davos bittet darum, einen Raben an die Mauer schicken zu dürfen, aber Lord Godric will nicht in den Krieg hineingezogen werden. Er erzählt, dass Haus Sunderland die Inseln einst in zwei Schwarzfeuer-Rebellionen hineingezogen hätten und sie teuer dafür bezahlt haben. Lord Godric bietet Davos einen Stuhl, trockene Kleidung und Schwesterneintopf an, was Davos dankbar annimmt. Der Lord erzählt, dass seine Enkelin Gella diesen Eintopf gemacht habe, dann unterhalten sie sich über das Banner von Haus Borrell und über Stannis. Davos bestätigt, dass Stannis zugelassen hat, dass Melisandre seinen Vorgänger als rechte Hand Ser Alester Florent an R'hllor geopfert und verbrannt habe. Als eine weitere Enkelin des Lords weiteres Brot bringt, bemerkt Davos auch an ihrer Hand die Fischhäute, und Lord Godric erklärt, dass die Borrells dieses Mal seit 5000 Jahren trügen. Nach dem Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft ist er jetzt zumindest für eine Nacht sicher. Davos schmeckt das äußerst seltene Gewürz Safran aus dem Eintopf heraus, und Lord Godric erklärt, dass er allerhand Gewürze in Kisten vorrätig habe. Ein Sturm habe ihm eine "Schlitzäugige Maid" gebracht, was so viel bedeutet, wie dass ein Handelsschiff aus Braavos an seiner Küste zerschellt ist. Der Safran stammt aus Qarth, er habe aber auch 40 Kisten voller Pfeffer aus Volantis. Die Schwestermänner leiten in Sturmnächten und Nebeltagen absichtlich Schiffe durch falsch platzierte Leuchtsignale auf die Riffs vor den Inseln, während sie die Hochseepiraterie mittlerweile ganz aufgegeben haben. Godric erklärt Davos, dass er zu spät komme, da er gehört habe, dass Lord Wyman das Knie vor Tommen Baratheon beugen wolle. Haus Manderly sei erst vor 900 Jahren in den Norden gekommen und sie seien daher kaum als echte Nordmänner zu bezeichnen. Am Mander waren sie einst große Lords, doch sie übernahmen sich, indem sie die Grünhände unterwarfen, und als sie in den Norden kamen, nahm der damalige Stark-Lord ihr Gold und gab ihnen dafür Land und die Erlaubnis, weiterhin die Sieben anbeten zu dürfen. Godric erklärt, dass vor zwölf Tagen die Löwenstern in Schwestering angelegt habe, um Wasser aufzunehmen, bevor sie weiter nach Weißwasserhafen fuhr. Sie war voller Freys gewesen. Das wiederum verwundert Davos, denn die Freys haben Wendel Manderly während der Roten Hochzeit getötet. Angeblich war Lord Wyman im ersten Moment sehr aufgebracht gewesen, doch sein Zorn sei schnell verflogen, und nun hätten die Freys ihm als eine Geste von Ehrerbietung die Knochen seines Sohnes gebracht. Die Freys haben auch bei Lord Godric zu Abend gegessen, und da habe Rhaegar Frey erzählt, dass er seine erste Gemahlin verloren habe, jetzt aber als Zeichen eines neuen Bündnisses eine neue Frau in Weißwasserhafen heiraten werde. Falls stimmt, was Godric erzählt, ist Stannis verloren, denn Weißwasserhafen ist genauso wichtig für den Norden wie Winterfell. Der Hafen bleibt selbst in strengen Wintern eisfrei, und es gibt viel Silber dort. Er fleht Lord Godric an, ihm zu helfen, damit er nach Weißwasserhafen gelangen kann, um die Hochzeit möglicherweise noch zu verhindern. Lord Godric denkt nach und sagt, er habe nicht viel für die Nordmänner übrig, da seine Stadt die Vergewaltigung der Drei Schwestern auch nach 2000 Jahren nicht vergessen haben, denn damals verloren die Schwestermänner ihre Unabhängigkeit an Hohenehr. Als Stannis Meister der Schiffe seines Bruders Robert Baratheon war, hat er eine Flotte nach Schwestering geschickt und Lord Godric gezwungen, ein Dutzend Schmuggler und guter Freunde aufzuhängen und damit gedroht, dasselbe mit ihm selbst zu machen, sollte vor seiner Küste jemals wieder ein Schiff auf Grund laufen, weil die Nachtlampe nicht gebrannt hat. Godric fragt Davos, warum er Stannis jetzt helfen solle. Davos denkt an Stannis' Aufrichtigkeit, an die Rechtmäßigkeit seines Anspruchs, an Lichtbringer und an die Gefahr, die sich im Norden zusammenbraut, aber er weiß, dass er mit all dem bei Lord Godric nichts erreichen wird. Davos fragt, wer jetzt, wo Tywin tot sei, das Reich regiere, da Tommen noch zu jung ist, und als Lord Godric zögernd antwortet, dass es Cersei ist, begreift Davos, dass Godric daran zweifelt, dass sie den Krieg gewinnen kann. Er beginnt, Stannis' Erfolge aufzuzählen: Sein Durchhaltevermögen bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap gegen Haus Tyrell und Haus Rothweyn, sein Sieg beim Angriff auf Drachenstein und der über die Eiserne Flotte in der Schlacht bei der Schönen Insel. Godric hält dagegen, dass Tommen trotz alledem immer noch den Reichtum von Casterlystein, die Macht von Rosengarten, die Freys und Haus Bolton hinter sich stehen habe. Dann jedoch erzählt er, dass Eddard Stark einst zu Beginn von Roberts Rebellion in genau derselben Halle bei seinem Vater gewesen sei. Aerys II. Targaryen hatte Jon Arryn dazu aufgefordert, ihm Eddard Starks Kopf zu schicken, doch Jon widersetzte sich und schickte Eddard stattdessen in den Norden, um zu den Fahnen zu rufen. Da Möwenstadt allerdings zunächst königstreu blieb, musste Eddard die Berge der Finger überqueren und einen Fischer suchen, der ihn durch den Biss nach Norden fuhr. Sie gerieten in einen Sturm, der Fischer ertrank, aber seine Tochter schaffte es, das Boot zu den Drei Schwestern zu bringen. Es heißt, als Dank habe Eddard der Tochter einen Beutel Silber und einen Bastard namens Jon Schnee geschenkt. Lord Godrics Vater hätte Aerys Eddards Kopf schicken können und eine reiche Belohnung erhalten, aber in der Zwischenzeit hatte Jon Arryn bereits Möwenstadt eingenommen. Robert Baratheon war der Erste auf den Mauern der Stadt gewesen, und er hatte Marq Haindorf mit eigenen Händen erschlagen. Damals hatte der junge Godric voller Bewunderung von Robert geschwärmt, woraufhin der Maester seines Vater ihn ausgelacht hatte und erklärte, Rhaegar Targaryen werde Robert früher oder später besiegen. Da hatte Eddard gesagt hat, dass nur eins in dieser Welt sicher sei: dass der Winter naht! Lord Borrell half Eddard schließlich entgegen des Rates seines Maesters, sagte ihm aber beim Abschied, dass er ihn nicht verraten solle, falls Robert den Krieg verliere. Davos versteht den Hinweis und sagt, dass er dasselbe tun werde, falls Stannis verliert. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Süßeschwester spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Davos Seewert Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 09